In coming years, some of the untapped natural resources shall consist mainly of heavy crude oil, this implies that the oil industry needed to develop processes for secondary and tertiary recovery more efficient, so that the development and implementation of new operating alternatives to increase the productivity index of sites and improve the transportation of crude oil to refining canters, are important aspects to keep production levels demanded fuel and thus fulfill the commitments of refining and export of hydrocarbons. The heavy crude oil deposits are difficult to exploit because they have high resistance to flow (high viscosity) and low yield of distillable fraction (<538° C.), additionally, the existence of penalties in oil with high concentrations of metals, decreasing profit margins. In this regard, it is important to note that there are different technologies to improve the quality of heavy oil in the reservoir and allow recovery of crude oil, noting among the most important steam injection, cyclic steam injection, steam drained by gravity assisted aquathermolysis, air injection, in-situ combustion and conventional in-situ combustion through intelligent wells. Conventional crude than 20° to 32° API is extracted from the reservoir by artificial systems of production and secondary recovery methods. However, in the case of heavy oil from 4 to 13° API, it is possible to extract with good recovery factor using conventional techniques currently in use, making it necessary to employ more sophisticated extraction schemes to increase significantly the recovery factor and also meet the committed quality oil export contracts in the medium and long term.
Applicants know that there are several studies to improve the quality of heavy oil and extra-heavy deposits (in situ) using hydrogen donor additives. Similarly, it is known that other studies have been used in numerous fields of observation citing as an example: in-situ combustion with injection of an oxidant gas (air or oxygen-enriched air) to generate heat allows combustion in the reservoir. This scheme does increase the quality of oil between 6 and 12° API, and therefore intended to be applied as a base, because such studies could represent an alternative to improve the quality of crude oil under conditions of lower risk and investment costs lower compared to those required in oil hydrotreating scheme on the surface at high severity (high pressure, low temperature and space velocity), since it would build the conditions of pressure and temperature fields. Furthermore, ionic liquids have been developed that operate under the scheme of process to break chains of high molecular weight hydrocarbons by free radical or ionic mechanisms under conditions of reservoir pressure and temperature.
Regarding the above, then provided the following references are found within the prior art to date:
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,274,031 refers to a technology for the adsorption of sulphur compounds in fluidized bed, in particular hydrogen sulphide dissolved in the oil, using a fluidized adsorbent material based on alumina, silica, zinc oxide and a metal oxide highly dispersed, we do note that differs from the present invention, under which no longer uses an ionic liquid catalyst and no chemical reactions take place, but only a process of adsorption of sulphur.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,160,193 refers to a process of oxidation of sulphur compounds using oxidizing agents such as acetic acid, followed by extraction with a solvent immiscible and differ, therefore the present invention, by not using a liquid catalyst ion.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,274,026 refers to the polymerization of sulphur compounds in an electrochemical cell using an ionic liquid as the electrolyte, and does not mention the use of an ionic liquid catalyst based on iron-molybdenum in the presence of a hydrogenating atmosphere, such and as used in this invention.
The U.S. Pat. No. 7,001,504 refers to the use of ionic liquids for extraction of organ sulphur compounds are extracted by direct or partial oxidation of sulphur compounds to sulphoxides or sulphones to increase its solubility in the ionic liquid. In the present invention uses an ionic liquid catalyst in the presence of hydrogen to promote cracking and hydrogenation reactions.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,969,693 refers to use of ionic liquids immobilized on a carrier as a catalyst in Friedel Crafts reactions, especially in alkylation reactions. The present invention uses an ionic liquid catalyst highly dispersed in the hydrocarbon to hydrocracking and hydrogenation reactions.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,731,101 refers to the use of ionic liquids from metal halide salts and hydro halogen alkyl amines for production of linear alkyl benzene. The present invention uses an ionic liquid catalyst based on iron-molybdenum for hydrogenation reactions and hydrocracking in crude oil.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,723 refers to the use-based ionic liquids for use in Fe bitumen and waste.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,013 refers to a catalyst in the form of homogenized suspension of Fe, Ti, Ni and V for the hydrogenation reaction of crude oil and debris. The present invention uses a catalyst based ionic liquid iron-molybdenum.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,867 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,825 relate to the hydroconversion of coke and heavy crude oil with catalysts naphthenates Mo. The present invention uses an ionic liquid catalyst based on iron-molybdenum in aqueous solution.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,293 uses a catalyst of Fe in combination with a metal of Group VI or Group VIII from organic salts of these metals for the liquefaction of coke with a hydrogen donor plus a salt water solution. However, the catalyst is first soaked in coke reaction prior to liquefaction. In the present invention, the ionic liquid catalyst is prepared from inorganic salts of iron and molybdenum, and subsequently dispersed into the crude oil is not saturated.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,088 refers to the use of a slurry phase catalyst for the liquefaction of coke through the iron oxide precipitation in the matrix of coke. In the present invention, the ionic liquid catalyst is prepared from inorganic salts of iron and molybdenum that are dispersed in crude oil and is not precipitated.
The above known technology are overcome by the applicant under that through the application of ionic liquid catalyst of the present invention significantly improve the physical and chemical properties of heavy crude oils and vacuum residues.
The present invention is related to optimize the quality of heavy and extra heavy crude oil by injecting an ionic liquid catalyst to improve the API gravity and reducing its viscosity in the reservoir (in-situ), taking place hydroconversion reactions of asphaltenes and resins in higher value added products (gasoline, middle distillates and diesel cargo FCC) and the reduction in content of sulphur and nitrogen compounds.
It is therefore an object of the present invention provide a catalyst in the form of ionic liquid to improve the properties of heavy crude oil in the reservoir.
Another object of this invention is to provide a catalyst in the form of ionic liquid to improve the properties of heavy vacuum residue
Another object of this invention is to propose the use of an ionic liquid catalyst to oil field (in-situ).
Further, another object of this invention is to present the use of an ionic liquid catalyst in a two-step process that takes place with strict controls on the addition of it under certain conditions, which allow obtaining crude oils with lower viscosity and higher API gravity.
Although the scheme of FIG. 1 illustrates specific equipment with which you can implement this invention, should not be construed to limit the invention to a specific computer.